The Product of Blackthorne and Gallagher
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: Christopher Joe Goode is growing up in the world of spies.What will he do at Blackthorne?Who's personalit will he have, Cammie the sweetheart Chameleon, or Zach, the smirking Ghost. Chap 1 by Kelsey Goode, 2, etc. by ME! Enjoy!
1. Intro by Kelsey Goode

This is a story that Kelsey Goode started and she is letting me finish it. I hope I write up to your standards for her stories!

* * *

ZACH POV

Cammie, Bex, Grant, and I had been sitting in the living room of the apartment Cammie and I lived in when it started.

Cammie screamed, and we all knew it was time. We rushed her to the hospital, and she started panting.

"Zachary Goode! If you ever touch me again I swear I will murder you! And you know I can and no one will ever find out! ARGH!" Sweat matted her face as she battled against the contractions. Bex was whispering soft words to her,

"I'm sorry man." Grant said hitting me on the back, smiling.

"Oh shut up." I said, pushing him away.

"Come on Cammie, you can do it. Just push." I said as she screamed again.

"Don't touch me! I swear once this is over I am going to murder you, Zach!"

"Come on sweetie, you can do it." Bex said soothingly. Grant left the room in search of a snack machine while his godchild was being born. Typical Grant. Although I didn't want him in here seeing my wife like this.

"BEX! MURDER HIM PLEASE!" Cammie shouted.

"Just a little more." The doctor said. Apparently it was normal for her to want to kill me for putting her in that pain.

"ARGH!" she pushed harder.

"Come on Cammie. You can do it. A little while longer." I said supportively.

When I heard a wail, I looked up, and Cammie sighed.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy." Said the doctor. He handed the bundle of joy to Cammie.

"Aw… he's so cute!" said Grant, walking back in with a mouthful of Granola Bar.

"What are you going to name him?" Bex asked.

Cammie looked up at me, obviously back to normal, "Christopher, after my father. And Joe as his middle name, after my step-father." I smiled at her.

"Sounds great. I can already tell this kid is Blackthorne material. Maybe someday he'll fall in love with a Gallagher Girl like I did." I smirked.

Cammie smiled back at me, "Haha. Very funny. Oh and I was kidding before when I said you could never touch me again."

I kissed her sweaty forehead, "Good. That would be worse torture than being stuck as a hostage with the Israelis." She laughed along with Bex and Grant.

"Would you like to hold your godchild?" Cammie asked Bex.

"Of course!" she squealed.

"MY TURN!" screamed Grant, and carefully held our child. "Aw, yeah, this kid is going to kick all the criminal's butts. You know he'll take after his Uncle Grant." He handed Christopher to me.

I rocked him up and down, "He's so… small and fragile. Could you even imagine him growing up to be like us?" I asked, looking up at my friend's and wife's faces.

Just then Macey, Liz, and Jonas burst into the room.

"Where is my neice or nephew?" squealed Macey. "I have to make sure they have good fashion sense."

"This is Christopher Joe Goode." Cammie said, as I handed him over to Macey.

"Aw…so cute. He's going to be a killer hawtie someday." She said as she handed him over to Liz.

"And he's going to be a genius. I wonder how much he'll turn out like you two. Aw, wouldn't it be cute if he fell in love with a Gallagher Girl while he was in high school?" She said, transferring him to Jonas.

"Considering déjà vu, talk about another Love Story. Romeo and Juliet. Blackthorne and Gallagher combined into a little package. This kid has the best of both worlds. The Chameleon, and the guy who always smirks. I wonder how his personality will turn out." He handed Christopher back to Cammie. I sat down next to her, and everyone in the room gazed down at him with loving eyes.

It was our mission to keep him safe.

"He's perfect." Cammie whispered.


	2. Meet Me by AmyHeartsIan

**I suck at updating, I know. It's just I had a crazy time of trying to write all of my stories at once and everything spiraled out of control and I couldn't finish a thought without drifting off into space and I couldn't seem to stop babbling. So... Here is the next chapter of one of my favorite stories, The Product of Blackthorne and Gallagher!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything so far except for this chappie because the first one was written by the amazing Kelsey Goode.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of shouting in my ear.

"CJ! If you don't get out of that bed this moment, I swear to God you will never wake up again!" my sister screamed.

Normal people wouldn't worry because their little sisters can't kill them, but mine can, so I instantly jumped up to see Cristina holding a box of dental floss, a bottle of nail polish and a video camera.

"Aww, now I don't get to kill you slowly and painfully!" she pouted. I pulled her into the circle of my arms, ruffling her dark brown hair.

"Hey! CJ! If you try to mess up my niece's hair _one more time_…" Aunt Macey smiled from the doorway.

"Hey Aunt Mace," I said, letting go of my sister so she could run away to find Brigit, Macey's adopted daughter.

"She's getting older really fast." I said wistfully, staring into the empty space where she was two seconds before.

"Yeah…" Aunt Macey picked her way through the junk on the floor and sat on the bed next to me. "She's already 12 and heading off to Gallagher."

"Would Mom and Dad be proud of her?" I asked my calm Aunt, who pulled me to her side.

"Of course they would Chris. Just as proud of her as they would be of you, their amazing fourteen-year-old."

"Aunt Macey?" Cristina peeked around the doorframe.

"Yeah, Hun?" Aunt Macey immediately stood up and walked over to the slight girl who apparently has my mother's looks and my father's hair.

"Brigit's friend Angela is here. Can she stay and hang with us? Please?" Cristina pulled out the puppy-dog eyes that worked on anyone in the whole world.

"Darling, let Angela in and tell the girls to go down to the gym. They need to keep in shaped if they want to be at the head of the class again in a month." Macey was immediately the spy who wanted her daughter to succeed. Then she switched gears and was the kind aunt again. "You can go with them and they'll show you how to use some of the bigger equipment."

The small girl raced back out to tell the girls what to do.

"You should go with them." Macey was still in the doorway, looking out at the girls going downstairs to the gym. "We don't need them slacking or you falling behind that Anthony boy." She walked out, her heels clicking on the hard stones. "Oh, and you might want to meet Angela. She's going to be your competition next year anyway."

Oh yeah, the WSSITC (Worldwide Super-Spy-In Training Competitions) were being held next year for the first time in 5 decades (that's 50 years ago for you idiots who don't already know that).

Last year at the end of the year a group of five students were chosen from each off the schools' freshmen classes, two Cove. Ops. kids, two research track kids and a team leader who can do it all. From Blackthorne we have:

Anthony Portia – Cove. Ops.

Peter Newman – Cove. Ops.

Boston Young – Research

Baltimore Young – Research (They know, the names are kind of weird, it's just how things roll.)

Christopher Joe Goode – Team Leader

It is yet to be announced what other schools are in it, but I know who is in the Gallagher team because of Brigit's ranting about how some of her "BFITW"s aren't in it (it stands for Best Friend In The World).

Gallagher team:

Maxine Opera – Cove. Ops.

Josephina Martinez – Cove. Ops

Brigit McHenry – Research

Bixby Cabrera – Research

Angela DeFazio – Team Leader

I'm not sure if it's cheating if I go and watch Angela work out or not. Well, I kind of know that it is… but back to reality. I must go watch her, for the team.

So I got dressed quickly into a muscle shirt and basketball shorts before leaving my room. My room was on the ground floor of the gigantic mansion. I walk through the kitchen to the glass elevator and press my hand against the hidden sensor and order that it come to my floor. It immediately came and I stepped inside and pressed the button for the sub-basement. It zipped down and when we reached the destination I looked out to see the pool to one side and the gym to the other. I saw Brigit standing next to one of the weight machines while Cristina tried it on the lowest setting. I stepped to hear the sounds of someone working over by the punching bags.

I wandered in that direction, fixing some settings on my favorite machines on my way. Then I turned into the mixed martial arts studio and saw Master Yi kicking the crap out of the two-hundred pound bag.

I stepped out from behind the screen and stood at the bag next to him and started kicking and kicking and kicking. I kept kicking until I heard light applause that was too light for old Master Yi, but too strong for it to be Brigit or Cristina. I stopped and held the bag for a few seconds before turning to see a pretty girl with her blonde hair pulled into tight ballerina bun at the nape of her neck. She was wearing one of those ballerina outfits that weren't tutus. What are they called… oh yeah, leotards. She was wearing a blue leotard and a black little wrap skirt.

She walked up to Master Yi and bowed respectfully and stayed bowed until he bowed back and tapped her right shoulder with his left hand. She rose smiling, and began to converse in beautiful Japanese:

"Master, I have done the exercises that you requested." She smiled, completely ignoring me.

"Well done, young master DeFazio. May I introduce young Master Goode?" Master Yi motioned his hand in my direction, but the girl was polite and kept her eyes fixated on the Mixed Martial Arts teacher.

"Whatever you wish to do." she bowed again slightly, her fist enclosed in the other hand.

"Master Zach." Master Yi switched to Thai and bowed, and I followed suit and we rose as one. "This Angela Scarlett DeFazio. She is the friend of your cousin Brigit. She goes to school with young Brigit and I taught Thai Chi at their school last year. She will be a good match for you." He raised his eyebrows and gestured to Angela. We met eyes and, maintaining eye contact, bowed at the same time to the same height. We rose as one and then Master Yi gestured for us to kneel by the edge of the mat.

Angela and I complied immediately, ready to learn a new technique.

Master Yi, however, did not teach us anything that day. We taught each other. We were told to fight for random periods of time and then he would yell, "Go!" in Thai and we would try to take each other down until he said to stop. After a few hours of this, we were beat, so we went upstairs to the kitchen where we found the other girls eating corn and chips.

"What's up with the corn?" Angela asked, swinging onto a bar stool and staring to fix herself a salad of shredded cheese, carrots, lettuce, and a sprinkle of corn.

"Well, Aunt Macey had to think of something to feed us, and since she was icing her back with the corn bag, she decided to cook it." my sister bubbled. "We were going to come get you two, but you were working so hard. I don't think you guys would've noticed if the world blew up, you were so focused." Cristina's eyes grew so big that she looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"Cris, we would've noticed. Part of being a spy is that you always notice everything around you, while also using most of your mind to think of the task at hand." Angela reached over and ruffled my sister's hair.

"Hey! Aunt Macey is gonna _kill_ you!" Cristina cackled, running away down the hall. I quickly caught up and tackled her.

"I don't think that is necessary, Tina." I said through gritted teeth, holding the girl to the ground to the best of my ability. "How about we go back and be kind hosts and hostesses toward Angela, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Young Hitler." Tina escaped and turned on her heel to go back to the kitchen in a huff. I stayed on the ground a moment longer, thinking about her comment.

Was I really bossy? Did I actually take control as much as my friends say I do? If so, then my spy skills were lacking. I spy needs to be able to go with the flow, not change the course of the river.

I then stood up, still contemplating whether I was Adolf's incarnate or not, and started walking towards the kitchen when all of a sudden, my watch started beeping.

_Uh-oh…_


	3. AN  I hate these but I have to

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated anything in almost a year, but now I sam prioritizing and figuring ourt whaat matters the most to me. You should all expect an update in the next few weeks, first with the songfics, then continuing on to another story. Thank you for being patient with me and my busy schedule, I promise to get better at this. The Author's Note will be deleted when I update each story. 


End file.
